1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the construction of concrete flooring, and, more specifically, to the use of precast cementitious panels to form a monolithic slab sub-floor.
2. Background
Building codes and engineering specifications often require the use of concrete slab flooring. The concrete sub-floor is generally poured into place to form a monolithic slab.
Poured concrete floors necessitate the use of placement equipment such as mixers and pumps manned by trained personnel. Lack of proper equipment and unavailability of wet concrete placement labor often plagues small construction projects. Weather and cure time also inject uncertainty and delay into construction timetables. Construction crews must wait until the poured concrete floor is completely cured before resuming work in the structure.
Thus, there exists a need for a better way to install monolithic concrete slab flooring. It is the object of the present invention to fill this need.